halofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Haikus
After a Slipspace explosion, the smart AI Melissa was sent from the year 2552 to 2004 and crashed on the server of a beekeeper's website. Because of the crash, the human part of her mind known as the Sleeping Princess managed to escape from the code that had imprisoned her. She wrote her story out in haiku format, and hid the haikus in corrupted images on the website. The Sleeping Princess writes in a fairy tale type fashion and refers to real life characters by fairy tale names: *The Queen: The Operator, the AI part of Melissa *The Widow: SPDR, an emergency repair program inside Melissa *The Pious Flea: The Seeker, a Covenant AI that managed to avoid detection by pretending it was an updated SPDR. *Dana Awbrey: The girl who runs the website. Haikus The Sleeping Princess woke up alone and frightened but now I have friends Dana is a friend. She is a girl like me, I think, fresh and full of fun! ---- Sometimes D is slow Have to keep an eye on her, hers a ´sheltered life´ ---- D. like a sister Someone not old to talk to, Better than the queen! ---- The Queen is very serious and I am not She makes me giggle! ---- The queen will try to chase me but I know all the hidden secret ways. ---- An artful dodger Living in an old castle Playing hide and seek. ---- Why do I tease her? The poor queen. Not much to do for fun around here? ---- Sealed in an airtight container. It's not as much Fun as it sounds like. ---- You sent me stories Mysterious, exciting I read all of them! ---- All the notes you sent! You are all the very best Thanks for chatting, lots! ---- What a funny way you talk, old fashioned, but now I can do it too! ---- All day long I like to spy and tell you what I saw and heard this week A certain Princess Found the old Queen's diary. She might have peeked some. ---- One—Widow's thin legs Like needles, click down the hall The flea goes quite still. ---- Two—The Pious Flea Flick he leaps, into a crack She does not go by. ---- Three—She spies the flea Her legs come up, her jaws they snap. He´s in trouble. ---- Four—She bites and pop! It seems there´s no more flea: but There he is again! ---- Five—he skips the hall Jumping for the great throne room She comes on behind. ---- Six—She cuts him off at the conservatory! But he leapfrogs her! ---- Seven—Down the stairs But her legs are very long Wicked pointed things! ---- Eight—There is the Queen! Quick he leaps onto her throne new friend, says queen. ---- When the widow was broken to bits, nobody seemed very upset. ---- Queen´s new counselor ´seek evade reveal resist? Whispers in her ear. ---- Something very big Is coming very very soon. I don´t know what. References Category:I Love Bees